Traditional Warrior Culture
Naming System The names of Clan cats are constructed from two words (for example Bramble+Claw or Squirrel+Flight). Both of these words pertain to things or notions known to the Clan cats, and usually describe the appearance and / or the personality of the cat. These can be of the following (but not limited to): Colors and Patterns: White, Golden, Dark, Spotted Attributes: Brave, Sharp, Sweet, Wild Body Parts: Claw, Heart, Foot, Tail, Fur Plants and Animals: Birch, Holly, Hawk, Tiger, Flower Nature: Cloud, Sand, Stream, Stone Phenomena: Fire, Mist, Night, Storm Action: Pounce, Running, Leap, Step Names are short, containing generally two or three syllables. First Part of the Name: The first part (prefix) is given by the kit's parents upon its birth. The names can be of the following: Pertaining to the kit's appearance (Fox- for reddish coat, Tiny- for small size, Squirrel- for bushy tail) In honor of another cat or ancestor (Leaf- in honor of Leafstar and possibly Spottedleaf, Tiger- in honor of Tigerstar, Cinder- in honor of Cinderpelt) Some event pertaining to the birth or life of the kit (Storm- for being born in a storm) Other, seemingly unrelated to either (Holly-, Petal-) Second Part of the Name: Kits, apprentices and leaders have -kit, -paw and -star respectively as the second part (suffix) of their names by tradition. Examples: Whitekit, Whitepaw, Whitestar The suffix of warrior and medicine cat names are assigned by the Clan Leader, (or Medicine Cat, respectively) though they (or in some cases one of their parents) can request a specific name for themselves, if they wish. Examples: Redtail, Redwillow, Redscar The following notions are generally not used in Clan names (although some have been occasionally): -star, -kit and -paw are reserved as leader, kit, and apprentice suffixes (e.g. Firestar, Cherrykit, Molepaw) However, Tribe names use these words for their names. Spirit-, as this represents a sacred notion Shadow-, Thunder-, River-, Wind-, and Sky- in honor of the Clan founders who first had the names However, Sky- is used as a prefix and suffix with no regard to the tradition since most cats do not know about SkyClan. "Moon-" is a name reserved for places sacred to the Clans as places where leaders and medicine cats may commune with StarClan (such as the Moonpool and the Moonstone). The only known exception to this was Bluestar's mother, who was named Moonflower; however, Erin Hunter stated they could not change her name to Duskflower due to too many uses of Moonflower. Addressing each other: Clan Cats call each other by their full names, even if they are kin. They do not use pet names, shortened names or titles. There are two exceptions to this rule. It is considered rude and disrespectful to address a cat by his or her former name (that referred to a lower rank), for example, to address a warrior by their apprentice name or a leader by their warrior name. If a name does not suit a Clan cat anymore, the Clan leader can decide to change their name via a Name Changing Ceremony. This often happens when a cat receives a significant injury, although it also happens when a warrior retires to the elder's den. For example, after Sparrowpelt had lost part of his tail in a fight with a badger, he was renamed Halftail. The Clan leader can also change a name at the request of another warrior. Ranking Leader: A Clan leader is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage an entire Clan, maintaining discipline, order, and protection. Leaders are normally granted nine lives and a new name with the ending "-star" (e.g. Firestar, Bluestar) in a ceremony where nine StarClan cats come to them in a dream at the Moonstone/Moonpool. However, a leader may not receive all nine lives if the previous leader of his or her Clan is still alive; in this instance, a leader will have a life taken off the original total of nine for every life the previous leader still possesses (e.g. Sunstar ). Sometimes StarClan will not accept a leader (e.g. Nightstar ), if this happens then the Clan is usually thrown into turmoil. Deputy: The deputy is the second-in-command to the leader, and may be considered an apprentice to the art of leading the Clan. They serve in the leader's place in situations where the leader is unable to fulfill their duties. They are in charge of organizing patrols and they are often called on by the leader for advice, but other than that, they retain the normal duties of a warrior. To become a deputy, a cat must have trained at least one apprentice. However, in the New Prophecy Arc, Brambleclaw became deputy of ThunderClan without an apprentice, but he was granted the promise to train one. Upon the leader's death, they become the leader and go to the Moonstone or the Moonpool, so StarClan can grant them nine lives. Deputies may also retire and give up their place as deputy if they wish (for example, Tawnyspots). Medicine Cat: The medicine cat serves the Clan as both their spiritual leader and healer, making them akin to the idea of a 'medicine man' in a tribal society. In addition to their responsibilities to their Clan, they have responsibility to one another and StarClan. They carry out their responsibilities to StarClan once every half-moon, meeting together to discuss matters privately and share dreams with StarClan. Clan leaders often rely on them to carry messages from StarClan, as medicine cats have a link no other cat has to the deceased. As a healer, they gather herbs and dispense them as an apothecary would. They handle diagnosis and treatment of both illness and injury for all the cats in the Clan. In their role as spiritual leader, they teach the code, interpret omen and prophecy, and generally serve the Clan as a conduit between the earthly cats and their ghostly counterparts. As a medicine cat, they are not allowed to have a mate or kits, but this rule has been broken by certain medicine cats (For example, Leafpool, Yellowfang). Medicine cats also exist outside of typical Clan rivalries in order to treat all cats fairly. Medicine Cat Apprentice: A medicine cat apprentice is the cat that is being trained to follow in the pawsteps of the medicine cat. They learn healing and spiritual lore from the medicine cat. Medicine cat apprentices also accompany their mentors in their visit to the Moonpool every half-moon to receive dreams from StarClan. Frequently, a medicine cat apprentice who has full training will be given a warrior name ("-paw" replaced with another ending); however, medicine cat apprentices remain apprentices even when fully trained so long as the current medicine cat is still practicing the arts. At the time the old medicine cat either dies or steps down, the medicine cat apprentice becomes a full medicine cat, somewhat like the leader/deputy relationship. When the apprentice becomes the full medicine cat then she/he can have an apprentice of their own. Warrior: A warrior is a cat trained in the arts of fighting and hunting. Warriors make up the bulk of a Clan, and provide that Clan with the protection and food supply that keeps it safe and well-fed. Typically, a cat is made a warrior at or over the age of twelve moons. In their oath to become a warrior, they promise to "uphold the warrior code and protect and defend their Clan, even at the cost of their life." Warrior dens are very often near the front of the Clan, where they can protect the rest of their Clan from attacks. There are also senior warriors, older, respected warriors, mentioned to have a good bond with the Clan's leader. Queen: A queen is a she-cat nursing or expecting kits. Their primary task during this time is the raising of their kits. Some queens stay in the nursery after they have kits (e.g. Daisy, Goldenflower, and Ferncloud). They are thought to do this because they feel they can help the nursing queens. Some queens, such as Daisy, do not feel suited for Clan life aside from helping the other queens. They most often help other queens when no milk is available, or when the mother is ill/dead. Kits are protected from attacks and the nursery is often situated at the back of the camp, away from the entrance. Elder: An elder is a retired warrior, deputy, queen, medicine cat, or leader who is too old or not in suitable shape to continue with their duties. Elders are taken care of by the whole Clan, and are given respect for the time they have served as warriors. They are responsible for taking the body of a dead cat out to be buried. Some cats don't become an elder only because of old age; if there is ever a condition which prevents the cat from fulfilling their duties to their Clan, it usually leads to the cat's decision of retiring (e.g. Longtail, Heavystep) Apprentice: An apprentice is a cat in training to become a warrior. Their names end in the word "-paw" (e.g. Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Firepaw, etc) to signify the "path their paws are now on." One exception to this is Boulder who opted to keep his loner name upon joining ShadowClan, and becoming an apprentice, and Egg, who kept his name upon joining SkyClan, becoming Sharpclaw's apprentice. Most usually are at or over the age of six moons. They have a mentor appointed to them at their ceremony and most days are taken out battle training or hunting. They are also given the task of cleaning out bedding and removing Elders' ticks and fleas. Apprentices are not allowed to have a mate or kits, likely because of their young age or not to interrupt their training. Kit: A kit is a cat who has not been made an apprentice yet. Their names always end in "-kit" (e.g. Dovekit, Lionkit, Blossomkit). Most often, they are under the age of six moons, though sometimes they are held back from being an apprentice for a certain amount of time, sometimes due to injury or misbehaving. (Crookedkit, Deadpaw) They stay in the camp and are forbidden to leave it, unless accompanied by an older cat, such as a warrior, a medicine cat, or any kind of apprentice. The Warrior Code The Warrior Code is as follows: Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. Exceptions: Cats on their way to the Moonstone or Moonpool are allowed to cross other Clans' territories to get to their destination - WindClan grounds on the moorland and ThunderClan grounds by the lake, in the forest. At the lake, cats may travel on other Clans' grounds as long as they are within two fox-lengths of the lake; for instance, to go to a Gathering. Cats may travel on other Clan territories if they have something to report or ask for help. The code is flexible about leadership challenges. Cats may challenge a weak or cruel leader if their Clan is in danger, and if their leadership threatens the Clan, the code expects a warrior to challenge their leader. Additional Rules: The following rules are not specifically stated in the warrior code, but are expected to be followed: Medicine cats may not have a mate or kits. Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt. The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. Enemy patrols must not attack cats if they are on a mission all four Clans agree on. Cats cannot eat when going to the Moonstone or Moonpool to speak with StarClan. StarClan Description: General: StarClan are the deceased ancestors, descendants, and Clanmates of the Clan cats. Cats are only allowed to join StarClan when they die if they have lived an honorable life and followed the warrior code. If a cat doesn't live an honorable life, then that cat will end up in the Dark Forest, also known as the Place of No Stars. StarClan cats don't have to be in a Clan at the time of their death to be welcomed to StarClan, shown in Bluestar's Prophecy, when Pinestar was in StarClan, despite him being a kittypet at the time of his death When a Clan cat dies, they will be guided to StarClan by a deceased cat who played an important part in their life, such as a mentor or a cherished family member. When a cat dies and goes to join StarClan, they merely close their eyes and reopen them. When a leader loses a life, that life appears in StarClan as a very faint copy of the leader, but they are unable to communicate in any way to other StarClan cats until the leader loses their final life StarClan cats leave starry paw prints, their eyes shine like stars, and their pelts glow with a strange light, which makes them look like they have stars in their fur. Frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons: the tang of leaf-bare, the green scent of greenleaf, the musk of leafall, and the sweet blossom of newleaf. The cats' spirits remain in StarClan until they are forgotten by all living and dead cats over a long time and earned their own peace, causing them to fade away to little more than ghost-like images of themselves It is possible for a StarClan cat to be killed again, but they vanish forever; going to a different place. Relation to Living Cats: StarClan act somewhat like guardians to the living Clan cats, often warning them of dangers ahead, or to guide them in times of need. Ancestors usually watch over the living cats of their former Clan, and especially over cats who were close to them in their lifetime; for example, Spottedleaf generally gives advice to ThunderClan cats, but most often to Firestar. Living cats visit StarClan in their dreams, although StarClan cats are able to appear even in the waking world, but such appearances are rare. Medicine cats are specially bonded with StarClan, and they are the cats who are usually contacted by the ancestors. At every half-moon, the medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices of each Clan go to their sacred place, the Moonstone or Moonpool, to speak with their ancestors, to seek advice or to learn of things awaiting in their futures. To receive the signs of StarClan, medicine cats either touch their nose to the cold surface of the Moonstone, or drink the cool water of the Moonpool to initiate their dreams. Besides medicine cats, StarClan cats sometimes send messages to leaders. Firestar is known to have received several warnings and prophecies, warriors, though it is uncommon, are known to have received prophetic dreams, such as when Brambleclaw is invited to undertake a quest, or even non-Clan cats such as Smudge, when Cloudstar wanted Firestar to rebuild SkyClan. Other creatures, such as Midnight the badger, may also be given a warning or prophecy for the Clans. All Clan cats give thanks to StarClan after catching prey for the life the prey has given to feed the Clan. Ceremonies: All Clan ceremonies are believed to be supervised by StarClan The Clan leader performing a ceremony calls upon the warrior ancestors, and promotes a cat to their new rank by the powers of StarClan. The leader asks that StarClan welcome them by a new name, such as when a kit is named an apprentice. StarClan has the greatest role during leadership ceremonies, giving the new leader their nine lives, gifts and new name. Each of the lives are granted by a single ancestor, usually a cat the new leader had cherished when the cat was alive, such as a loved family member or mentor. When a life is granted to a leader, they are given a special gift or attribute to make them a good leader, such as endurance, courage or strength. Other Ancestors: The opposite of StarClan is the Place of No Stars, or Dark Forest, which is where cats who had committed the worst possible crimes when they had lived go when they die. It has a sort of border with StarClan's hunting grounds, appearing as a wall of mist. StarClan cats can enter the Place of No Stars, but when they do, they risk being unable to escape, and will be trapped forever in the dark, eerily lit forest. Cats who make up the Place of No Stars, such as Tigerstar and his son Hawkfrost, on the other hand, have no choice but to stay where they are. The Tribe of Rushing Water have their own spirit ancestors, the Tribe of Endless Hunting. The Tribe of Endless Hunting do not send dreams to the Tribe cats, but instead send prophecies through moonlight patterns and and the shape of rocks in The Cave of Rushing Water. These signs are sent to the Tribe's Healer, Teller of the Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller. Feathertail, the RiverClan cat who dies protecting the Tribe, is able to walk with both StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Clan Terminology General Terms: Crowfood or crow-food – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot; can also be used as an insult. Cutter – A veterinarian, specifically, though not always, referring to one that spays or neuters cats. Dirt - Feces Fresh-kill – A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriorsand apprentices, and sometimes elders, and placed on the fresh-kill pile or brought to the elders. Elders, kits, queens, and sick cats eat first, then warriors and apprentices. Extras stay in the fresh-kill pile. Fourtrees - A place located in the forest territory, where the territory's corners would meet, in which four oaks stood and the Clans would gather in peace every full moon. Gathering – The monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full, at either Fourtrees or the Island. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed. Greenleaf Twolegplace – A place frequented by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot near the lake. Halfbridge – A boat dock Hunting Patrol – A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat. May fight if there are trespassers. Kittypet – A domesticated pet cat. Loner – A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory. Making dirt - Defecating. Monster – A vehicle operated by humans. Often described when cats are near Twolegs/the Thunderpath. Motorboats are sometimes referred to as "water-monsters." Moonpool – The place near the Lake where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. Moonstone – The place in the Forest where medicine cats and leaders shared tongues with StarClan. Rogue – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home, roams around, and does not care about crossing Clan boundaries. Sharing tongues – Cats grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other grooms their fur, listening. She-cat - A female cat. She-kit - A female kit. Silver boulder - A boulder that, when the silver disc is pulled off, holds Twoleg rubbish. To Twolegs, they are just trash cans/bins. Silverpelt – The large swath of stars in the sky (believed in fandom to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan. Silverthorn - Barbed wire. Smooth boulder-thing - Twoleg ball. Snowmelt - A term used to describe slush or dirty, melted snow. Soft boulder - A pillow or cushion. Tree-eater – A bulldozer. Thunderpath – A paved road with an extremely acrid smell that cars often go across. Tom/tomcat - A male cat. Tom-kit- a male kit. Twoleg – A human. Twoleg kit – A human child. Twoleg nest – A human's house. Twolegplace – A town, city, or village where Twolegs live. Time Terms Newleaf - The season of spring. Greenleaf - The season of summer. Leaf-fall - The season of autumn or fall. Leaf-bare - The season of winter. Moon - The time between one full moon and the next, spanning about 29 days, a month. Moonhigh - When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight. Moonrise - The time when the moon rises. Half-moon - About two weeks, half a month. Quarter-moon - About a week. Sunhigh - The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. Sunrise - One day in cat time (i.e. One sunrise ago). Season - A quarter of a year in cat time. Four seasons equal a year. Heartbeat - A split second. Claw-moon - When the moon resembles the shape of an unsheathed claw, equivalent to crescent moon. Sundown - Dusk. Sunup - Dawn. However, Dawn is still used for example in the phrase "Dawn Patrol." Distance Terms Fox-length - About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. (80 cm) Kittenstep or kitstep - About the length of kit's step; approximately an inch or a half inch. (1.25-2.5 cm) Tail-length - About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. (30 cm) Rabbit hop or rabbit length - About a foot and a half away. (45 cm) Mouse-length - About two or three inches. (5-7.5 cm) Pawstep - About the length of a grown cat's step, roughly six inches. (15 cm) Tree-length - About the length of a tree; around 40 to 50 feet. (15 m) Insults, exclaimtioms, and phrases As easy as swallowing a minnow - A phrase used to indicate easiness of the task. As much use as a dead fox - A (harsh) insult, meaning the recipient is useless Bees in your brain - An exclamation meaning confusion or a cat not making sense. (i.e., You've got bees in your brain!) Buzzardfood- Alternative of crowfood. Chickfeed- Alternative of crowfood. Crowfood - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to rotting prey animals (as in I'll turn you into crowfood!), or suggesting that they eat it (as in crowfood-eater). (You're) crazier than a fox in a fit! - An insult used when a cat (or cats) are acting crazy. Another variation uses "madder" instead of "crazier." Doesn't matter a whisker/Doesn't catch so much as a whisker - An exclamation meaning the cat does not care, (i.e. it didn't matter a whisker that she didn't share their beliefs) similar to I don't give a mousetail. Or saying that a patrol didn't catch anything. Doormouse - An expression or exclamation used against a cat who sleeps a lot. Drypaw - A cat that dislikes getting wet, usually used in RiverClan. Dungface- An (harsh) insult used in Thunder Rising. Like LionClan/TigerClan - An expression stating that a cat does something very fiercely or well Flea-brain - A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. Fishface, fishfur or fish-breath - An insult used against RiverClan (or a clan that eats mostly fish). Frog-dung - Same as fox-dung, except it's often used in RiverClan (or a clan like them). Fox-dung - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to fox feces. Also used as an exclamation. (as in That's fox-dung!). Fox-hearted - An insult meaning cruel, cold-hearted, or evil (as in fox-hearted Twolegs) Furball - A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. Fuzz-brain - A (friendly, but harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. Great StarClan! - An exclamation used to signify extreme surprise or anger. Similar to Oh my god! in usage and to the fact that they both have mention of a higher force. Hare-dung - Used as an exclaimation, similar to "mouse-dung". Somewhat like "Darn it!" When hedgehogs will fly - An exclamation style statement that shows disbelief that a certain event will likely occur (as in That will happen when hedgehogs fly), used in many variations. Somewhat like the human phrase, When pigs fly! How in Silverpelt? - An exclamation used meaning "How in the world?" I don't give a mousetail/They wouldn't give a mousetail - An exclamation meaning that the cat does not care. Another variation is I would ____ for a couple of mousetails meaning that they are willing to do the inserted action for no real reward. Can also mean that a cat would be stingy enough not to share a mousetail. I'd have shredded you into mousedust! - to gravely injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousemeat. Make dirt - to use the bathroom, or the dirtplace in warrior terms. May StarClan light your path/Banish all the fleas from your nest - A friendly term used to tell others they wish them well. May the Sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws- A blessing used in RiverClan used to wish good dreams or, in some instances, to say farewell to a dead cat. May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep- An ancient farewell used by all the Clans, to say goodbye to loved ones on their way to StarClan Minnow-brain - An insult that is friendly but harsh. A RiverClan version of mouse-brain. Mouse-brain - A (friendly yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. Mouse-dung - A (somewhat harsh) insult comparing the recipient to mouse feces. Also used as an exclamation (as in Mousedung! That can't be right!). Somewhat like "Darn it!" Mouse-hearted - An insult that describes one who is cowardly. Mousefodder - An insult describing that the cat is worthless or a kittypet. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet! - A harsh phrase used to describe a cat with kittypet roots. (Only) StarClan knows (what) - Sometimes used to answer a question that is impossible to answer. Similar to "Only god knows what," "Only god knows," and "god knows. Pain in the tail - An insult meaning a cat is irritating or lazy. Scaredy-mouse! - A similar expression to scaredy-cat, but in cat terms. Scaredy-sparrow - An expression also similar to scaredy-cat, in cat terms. Snake-hearted, or Snake-heart- Similar to the term "fox-hearted". Snake-tongue - An insult meaning cold or unfair; similar to "fox-hearted" or "snake-hearted". Sorry catches no prey or Sorry fills no bellies - Means cats can be sorry, but that will not change the past. StarClan's kits! – An exclamation of surprise or disbelief. Sometimes used as an exclamation if a cat is hurt. Tabbies don't change their stripes - means that a cat doesn't change their nature. Equivalent to "a leopard can't change his spots. What in StarClan's name?- A exclamation similar to "What on earth?" or "What in the world?" That's a load of badger droppings - A harsh exclamation saying that something is nonsense. Thistles and thorns - Used to describe bad luck (as in: Thistles and thorns! I blew it!); similar to "Darn it" or "mouse-dung." Thundercat - Used by ShadowClan to describe a ThunderClan cat. You fight/hunt like a kittypet! - An expression used to insult or tease a cat who fights/hunts poorly. Who made dirt in his/her fresh kill/nest?- A phrase to describe a cranky or suddenly moody cat. Would've made mousemeat out of you! - To badly injure, rip to shreds. Similar to mousedust. Who ruffled their fur?- A similar way of saying "who got under their skin?" But in cat terms. Rabbit-brain- An insult that is friendly but harsh. A WindClan version of mouse-brain. Naming Ceremonies The Apprentice Ceremony Leader: "kit's name here, from this moment on, you will be known as kit's apprentice name here." "the name of warrior who is to mentor the kit here, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to apprentice name here." "the name of warrior who is to mentor the kit here, you have shown yourself to be a two qualities of the warrior here (ex. brave, strong, etc.) warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to apprentice's name here." The Warrior Ceremony Leader: "I, leader's name here leader of Clan name here, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He/She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." "apprentice's name here, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Apprentice: "I do." Leader: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. apprentice's name here, from this moment you will be known as apprentice's new warrior name here. StarClan honors your two qualities of the warrior here (ex. bravery, strength, etc.), and we welcome you as a full warrior of Clan name here." The Deputy Ceremony The following words are used if the deputy died in battle: Leader: "I say these words before the body of name of previous deputy here, so that his/her spirit may hear and approve my choice." "the name of the new deputy here will be the new deputy of Clan name here." The following words are used if the previous deputy was driven from the Clan: Leader: "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." "The new deputy will be name of new deputy here." The Medicine Cat Apprentice Ceremony Medicine Cat: "Cats of Clan name here, it is time for me to take on an apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be new medicine cat apprentice here." Leader: "medicine cat apprentice here, do you accept the post of apprentice to name of medicine cat here?" Medicine Cat Apprentice: "I do." Leader: "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to Mothermouth to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all Clan name here will go with you." The Medicine Cat Ceremony Medicine Cat: "I, medicine cat's name here, medicine cat of Clan name here, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He/She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help he/she will serve his/her Clan for many moons." "medicine cat apprentice's name here, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Medicine Cat Apprentice: "I do." Medicine Cat: "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. medicine cat apprentice's name here, from this moment you will be known as medicine cat apprentice's new name here. StarClan honors your two qualities here." Category:Cultures